1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to egg processing, an in particular to a device for recovering albumen drippings from an egg processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Egg processing machines are used to separate egg yolk and albumen contents. A typical machine comprises a number of egg breaking and separating units linked together to form an endless, driven conveyor chain. Each breaking and separating unit receives an egg at a loading station and performs various functions as it travels along the coveyor path, including: cracking the eggshell; separating the eggshell halves; discharging the egg contents into a yolk cup; retaining the yolk in the yolk cup while draining the albumen into an albumen cup; and discharging the separated egg contents. Since the albumen has a relatively high viscosity, drippings or "stringers" of albumen tend to cling to the separated eggshell halves and parts of the breaking and separating unit, especially the breaking knives and the yolk cup. These drippings or stringers are normally lost when the breaking and separating units are washed, and represent a significant waste of marketable egg albumen. The present invention addresses the problem of recovering these albumen drippings or stringers.